


Бумажные порезы

by Yasuru



Series: Сборник работ, вдохновлённых песнями EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuru/pseuds/Yasuru
Summary: Ночное небо: ни звезды,Вырезаю я их сам.Порезы рук от бумаг освещены.Хрупкая бумага, что разрушения на грани,Порезана листом рука.Видишь ли ты, мир нашей сказочной мечты?
Series: Сборник работ, вдохновлённых песнями EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935280





	Бумажные порезы

**Author's Note:**

> На просторах интернета нашла перевод такой замечательной песни, как Paper Cuts от EXO-CBX. Спасибо группе FSG Swift, с вашим переводом на меня накатило вдохновение. Думаю, что читать лучше будет под саму песню EXO-CBX - Paper Cuts °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Тёмный коридор. Полоска света пробивается через щель двери, которая ведёт в гостиную. В зале, с приглушённым светом, вокруг низкого стола разбросаны обрезки, а на нём самом лежат целые листы белой бумаги. За ним, на полу сидит парень, облокотившись на стоящий сзади диван и прикрыв глаза. В своих опущенных руках он держал ножницы. На пальцах отчётливо видны порезы от бумаги, а на лице чёрные круги под глазами. И эти круги говорили о том, что он не спит уже несколько дней. Рядом с молодым человеком лежал открытый блокнот, который был исписан неровным почерком.

  
" XX дня ХХ месяца ХХХХ года.  
Пошёл пятый день с тех пор как мне пришлось переехать и третий день, как я не могу уснуть.

Интересно, почему? Что не так? Раньше не было с этим проблем....Наверное из-за нового места."

  
"ХХ дня ХХ месяца ХХХХ года.  
Уже второй день, как я начал вырезать звёзды из бумаги, мои руки все в порезах.

Зачем мне вообще эти звёзды из бумаги? Потому что их не видно из-за ярких огней города?"

  
"ХХ дня ХХ месяца ХХХХ года.  
Я продолжаю придумывать себе глупые отмазки.

Я просто боюсь признать причину...."

Чистое поле, что освещали лишь звёзды с неба. На траве сидит девушка и смотрит вверх. Распущенные волосы развиваются из-за лёгкого ветра. Она всегда любила звёзды, всегда приходила сюда смотреть на них. Но сегодня что-то не так. Как будто чего-то не хватает. Девушка закрыла глаза и воображение сыграло с ней злую шутку. Она почувствовала рядом с собой присутствие. Резко распахнув глаза, она с надеждой обернулась, но встретила лишь пустоту. А, точно, больше не будет любований звёздами в компании. От осознания этого, девушка подтянула колени к себе и уткнулась в них лицом. Верно, он уехал. Далеко. Навсегда. Хочется разрыдаться, запереться в комнате, но нельзя. Нельзя беспокоить родителей, друзей. В конце-концов, она та, что всегда поднимала всем настроение и не собирается отказываться от это роли. Да, всё, что она может сейчас сделать это спрятать невидимый нож, что терзает сердце. Она спрячет, просто иногда вспоминая разговоры во время любования ночным небом.

  
Парень встал с пола и подошёл к окну. Как он и думал, звёзд совсем не видно, поэтому он приклеил пару вырезанных из бумаги на окно. Всматриваясь в обрезки бумаги, которые изображали звёзды он вспоминал поле, разговоры и улыбку, которую больше не увидит. С завтрашнего дня начинается жизнь в большом городе. Те воспоминания он сохранит глубоко в себе, продолжая вырезать звёзды и надеясь, что она будет счастлива.

Молодой человек подошёл к месту, где сидел, поднял блокнот и написал заключающую фразу, после которой закроет его и уберёт в дальний ящик стола.

  
"Видишь ли ты мир, нашей сказочной мечты?"


End file.
